


Rache

by kingsmanstories



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Rache

Leaning on the stone barriers, you admired the view of the gardens in front of you. The mansion was beautiful, and you were quickly falling in love with it after a week of living there.

The whole situation still boggled your mind, however. Every time the words _war_ and _kill_ were mentioned, taunting images of your past threatened to make you break, although you didn’t let them. You couldn’t look weak in front of the other mutants, you had to be strong for them. Most of all, you had to prove to Erik you weren’t weak, since you’d taken quite the liking to the metal manipulator.

“Charles got you doing laps as well?” A familiar voice came from beside you, startling you from your thoughts and making you turn. You hadn’t even heard him walking up behind you.

You looked down at your grey hoodie before nodding, giving Erik a small smile. “Yes, though he kept reading my mind and I’m telling you know, that’s going to get old very quickly.”

Erik chuckled, noticing the bags under your eyes and the frown lines above your brow. He wouldn’t admit it but he was worrying about you as he had an inkling of the effects it’d have on you considering your similar pasts. “Everything will be alright, you know.”

“Will it though, Erik? Will this not just cause another unnecessary war where we’ll have to suffer twice? Is that not how this is going to end? I did it once Erik, and I sure as _hell_ cant do it all again.” Your voice rose as your panic grew, chest heaving and arms flailing.

Erik gripped your shoulders, ducking his head to catch your eyes. “We won’t be the ones suffering, Schatz. We will be the ones on top, we can get our revenge, to kill Shaw. The revenge you and I have been seeking our whole lives. Rache.”

His words brought you comfort, not hesitating to wrap your arms around him when he pulled you to his chest. “Rache,” you repeated, closing your eyes to try and regain at least some of your composure.

“You’re the strongest woman I know, and I can tell you now that I know everything is going to be okay.” Erik told you softly, releasing you. “You and I, we’ll stick together.”

“I’d like that, very much so.”


End file.
